


Just A Kiss Away

by TwiAddictAnne



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiAddictAnne/pseuds/TwiAddictAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone finds a love that fills them with happiness, but I did. We made each other happy, and our happiness was ... just a kiss away. Canon Couples. All Human. Rated for language and adult situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss Away

**Author's Note:**

> FAGE 007  
> Title: Just A Kiss Away  
> Written for: Jessy-Anne  
> Written By: TwiAddictAnne  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Beta: Tammygrrrl
> 
>  
> 
> Summary/Prompt used: The prompt I chose to use was two little kids kissing ... and this happened. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga doesn’t belong to me, but this crazy story does.
> 
> A/N: I sure hope you enjoy this one, Jessy-Anne. :)

** Just A Kiss Away **

As I step out of the bathroom, running a towel through my hair, I feel it ... the emptiness created by her absence.

 

Involuntarily, my eyes go to the empty bed where I spent the night tossing and turning, missing her warmth by my side.

 

My eyes land on an envelope lying on top of her pillow.

**Was it there before I went to shower?** I wonder as I walk toward the bed.

 

Picking up the envelope, I see my name written on top of it—in her messy handwriting.

 

A smile tugs at the corner of my lips as I set the envelope down and decide to get dressed first, because I want to take my time reading it … to savor her words.

 

After pulling on a pair of sweatpants, I sit down on the bed and open the envelope. Inside, I see several pages of papers neatly folded up.

**Looks like she left me a letter** , I muse as I open the first one.

_Hey, Sleepyhead,_

_Good morning. I’m sorry that I couldn’t kiss you awake this morning, but that’s part of the deal, I guess._

_So, I decided to keep you occupied till it’s show time. You ready for it, Mr. Cullen?_

_First up, our first kiss. Can you believe how ballsy I was as a kid? The first time Esme showed me the picture I couldn’t believe my eyes!_

 

My eyes stray toward our bedside table. There, in its place of honor, sits a framed picture of our first kiss.

 

We were about five years of age when Bella and her parents moved into the neighborhood where I lived with my parents.

 

I don’t remember much of the day, except what my mom showed us in a homemade video. Apparently, Bella wanted to play with the tire swing my dad had made for me. I, being the little gentleman I was, had offered to push her to help her swing. That had made her so happy that she had kissed me—right on the lips—pushing me down on the ground in the process.

 

And that’s the picture my mother captured of us. With me lying on my back and Bella on top of me, with her lips on mine. You can even see the tire swing in the background.

 

Smiling at the picture, I go back to her letter.

_Speaking of unbelievable, you used to amaze me with the way your mind worked sometimes. Remember the little Santa Claus who crawled under my bed to give me my present because we had no chimney in our house? Yeah, I knew it was you._

_I’m sure you’re frowning right now, wondering how I could’ve figured it out. I just know you, silly! How many times do I have to tell you that?_

 

I stretch my forehead to clear up the lines, because yes, I was totally frowning a few moments ago.

 

Even though I would never confess to remembering this, I do know what she’s referring to.

 

I think we were seven years of age at the time. I had whined and managed to get my parents to buy me a little Santa outfit so that when Santa came to our house, I could convince him to take me on a sled-ride.

 

On Christmas Eve, I had put on my Santa suit and was just wandering around our backyard, looking up at the sky every so often to check whether or not I could spot the Reindeer from there. As I was walking around the backyard, I spotted something on the snow. It was a four-leafed clover.

 

I remembered Bella saying that very morning that she would have loved to find a four-leafed clover. So without thinking, I marched down to her home. But before I could knock on the door, I heard Mr. and Mrs. Swan arguing loudly. That scared me a little.

 

But I was not to be deterred by a few loud voices.

 

I climbed the small tree beside Bella’s room and crawled under her bed.

 

What I didn’t expect was to find her under there as well. She said she was afraid that her parents would get a divorce. I didn’t quite understand what she meant, but I knew it made her sad. So, I offered her the clover and said it was from Santa.

 

She giggled and asked me why I was visiting her under her bed. The first thing I could think of saying was that I came in through the window because her house didn’t have a chimney.

 

Giggling at my response, she had kissed my cheek before I managed to slip out of her room, my face so red that I could easily give Rudolph a run for his money.

 

Rolling my eyes at that memory, I turn my attention back to the letter.

_Can I tell you a secret, Edward? You have to promise not to laugh though …_

_The day you asked me out on a date, I was going to ask you something as well._

_I wanted to ask you if you were actually gay._

_Okay, I know you’re laughing at me right now, but c’mon, what’s a girl supposed to think when her best friend suddenly starts to avoid her like the bubonic plague?_

 

I’m laughing as I read her confession. At that time, I knew she was cooking up one of her crazy theories for my avoidance … but gay? Seriously? That’s the most ridiculous theory she could’ve come up with.

 

The truth was I started avoiding her because every time she laughed, or smiled, or kissed my cheek, or even just touched my arm in passing, things would start happening in the southern region of my body … things I couldn’t confess to her about.

 

Being a horny teenage boy who was having fantasies about his best friend, I might have spent too much time with my guy friends.

 

Now that I know the truth, I can understand the reason behind her shocked expression when I had given her a long-stemmed rose like a cheesy movie and asked her out.

 

I pull out another piece of paper and start reading again.

_Do you know that mom has been bugging me for years to know how you confessed your feelings for me?_

_I have managed to shrug it off though, saying that it’s something that belongs to us and only us._

_But really, how do you tell your mother that your boyfriend told you that he loved you when he was wearing your bathrobe and hiding in your shower?_

_I know it sounded dirty, and maybe it was a little, but it also was us._

_I bet my eyes looked like grasshoppers when you blurted it out though, right?_

 

The tips of my ears heat up as I remember that embarrassing day in Bella’s shower.

 

It was during our junior year of high school. We had finally had sex for the first time the night before, and even though it was morning, I could not make myself leave her alone in her bed.

 

So when we heard her dad, Charlie, calling her from outside her bedroom door, Bella had shoved me inside her shower to hide.

 

In my panic to not be caught butt-naked by the Chief of Police, I had reached out and donned on the first thing my hands could find—which happened to be Bella’s fluffy pink bathrobe.

 

When Charlie had left, Bella opened the door and burst out laughing as she saw me sitting on her bathtub, wearing just her bathrobe with Power Puff Girls etched all over it.

 

Laughing at my misery, she had asked, “What else are you gonna do for me, Edward?”

 

Like a petulant child, I had replied, “You think I’m doing this for fun, Bella? I do this stuff because I love you, okay?”

 

Yeah, I know it wasn’t the most romantic confession of love, but hey, like Bella said, it was us.

_Hey, do you remember last summer when Emmett had the crazy idea that he could pull a rain man in Vegas?_

_I know you love your brother, but, baby, let’s never allow him to do the thinking again, okay?_

_Although, I must confess, the outcome of that trip is something I have cherished with all my heart._

_Yes, yes, I know you’re looking all smug right now. However, I’ll still stand by my statement: the Don Corleone impersonator was way better than the Terminator._

_Can you believe that was only a year ago?_

 

I cannot help but laugh as I remember our argument on Terminator vs. Don Corleone. My Bella has always been into those Godfather books. So, instead of worrying over her lack of proper dress and accessories, she had thrown a tantrum about the ceremony itself.

 

As I reach the last page of her long letter, I feel my heart grow with love for this crazy, impulsive and utterly beautiful girl.

_I think I have blabbed enough, and I don’t want you to be sleepy at the altar._

_So, I think I better shut the hell up now._

_Before I finish though, I want to say something to you … something that I haven’t said in this long letter of mine. I love you, Edward Cullen. Even before I could understand what love is, I think my heart recognized its counterpart in you. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives together. Are you scared, baby?_

_Don’t worry. Your Badass Bella will protect you from any and all upcoming crazy._

_Now get the fuck up and come down to the beach already!_

_Yours … always and forever,_

 

As I look up from her letter, I see that it is indeed almost midday, the time I’m supposed to meet her at the beach.

 

Quickly pulling on the outfit she had put out for me the day before, I check myself in the mirror.

 

I’m debating if I need to do something to flatten my usually messy hair when a knock sounds on the door.

 

Opening the door, I find myself facing my father, who is sporting a huge grin on his face. “Ready, son?”

 

I shrug.

 

He laughs and claps me on the shoulder. “She’s one-of-a-kind. I’m sure she’ll take care of you.”

 

A huge-ass grin spreads on my lips as I reply, “Yeah, dad, I think she will.”

 

**~*~*~*Just A Kiss Away*~*~*~**

 

 

 

Half an hour later, as I stand at the beach, I feel myself getting impatient to see Bella.

 

As if she can hear my thoughts, she appears on the other side of the makeshift aisle.

 

With each step she takes, my heart beats a little bit faster. The moment she’s in front of me, I reach out and place a hand on her cheek.

 

She smiles at me and motions at the pastor with her eyes. I cast the man a glance and arch an eyebrow at her. “The Godfather?” I mouth.

 

She giggles and shakes her head at me.

 

Before we can get lost in our own little world, the pastor clears his throat and starts the ceremony.

 

The moment I say ‘I do,’ my eyes fall on the picture tied to the small bouquet in her hand.

 

There, in the middle of wildflowers, lies a picture of us. I’m wearing a black leather jacket over my Bon Jovi T-shirt; Bella is wearing a white shirt of mine over her jeans, and in the middle stands a guy in a Terminator get-up. We both have cheesy-ass grins on our faces as we smile at the camera, showing off our shiny new wedding bands.

 

Bella follows my eyes and nods shyly.

 

I feel a lump in my throat as I see the love I feel for her reflected back for me in her eyes.

 

She waits a few moments before grabbing my collar and bringing my face close to hers.

 

“Must I always be the first one to kiss?” she says with an over-dramatic sigh.

 

Before she can say anything else, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her with all the love my heart holds.

 

The sounds of applauses from our families are deafening as I let go of her lips.

 

She melts against my chest and smiles up at me. “I love being Mrs. Cullen.”

 

I smile at her and just because I can, I kiss her once again. “And I love that you’re Mrs. Cullen,” I whisper in her ear.

 

As I whisk my bride up in my arms, I mentally take a note for thanking my sister. If the way Bella clutches me to her is any indication, I think renewing our vows was a pretty great idea.

 

**~*~*~*Just A Kiss Away*~*~*~**

 

 

 

I move my head a little and glance at the alarm clock beside me. It’s five minutes to midnight.

 

A soft sigh drags my eyes back down to my wife who has her head tucked into the crook of my neck.

 

I let my hand move up and down her bare back and call softly, “Bella? Baby?”

 

All I get in response is another sigh.

 

“Did I wear you down, Mrs. Cullen?” Even I can detect the smugness in my voice.

 

Immediately Bella sits up, the sudden movement making the sheets covering her fall away and opening her up to my eyes.

 

“What was that?” she asks, arching an eyebrow.

 

Knowing that if I wanted a … round six tonight, I should probably keep my mouth shut, I sit up and place a few kisses on her shoulder blades.

 

Then I whisper in her ear, “Happy anniversary, Mrs. Cullen.”

 

Her eyes dart to the clock and she suddenly bends to the side to open up the bedside drawer.

 

I am just about to ask her what she’s looking for when she sits up straight again.

 

“I still have one minute. So … here. Happy anniversary,” she says before handing me a small box.

 

“I thought we were not going to get gifts for each other?” I ask with a frown, wondering if she will graciously accept the diamond pendant I got for her anyway.

 

She gives me an exasperated look. “It’s not a gift, per se. Will you just open it already?”

 

Smirking at her impatience, I do as I am told and then all I can do is stare.

 

She bites her lip out of nervous habit and says softly, “Baby, say something.”

 

I look up from the box in my hands and ask, “Which baby are you talking to?”

 

She smiles a little and suddenly, I’m being thrown down on the bed as she launches herself at me.

 

Pushing her hair out of the way, I look into her eyes and ask, just to be clear, “We’re going to be parents?”

 

Shyly, she nods.

 

I grab the back of her neck and pull her lips down to meet mine.

 

With our lips, we thank each other for this wonderful gift life has given us both, and then, when she slides down on me, we celebrate the life now growing inside her in our own way.

 

When I am about to sink into sleep, I hear her whisper softly, “Who knew happily ever after was just a kiss away?”

 

Following her eyes, I see the picture of our first kiss looking back at us, and I cannot help but smiling.

****

**Just a kiss away, indeed.**

**~*~*~*The End*~*~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So … thoughts?
> 
> Share them with me and review.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


End file.
